


2018 Prompt Challenge

by Hysterical_Mirth



Series: Prompt Challenge [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Mystic Messenger (Video Game), Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Explicit Consent, F/F, F/M, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Naked Cuddling, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Teasing, shower kisses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-23 14:59:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hysterical_Mirth/pseuds/Hysterical_Mirth
Summary: Prompt Challenge! Will include one shots involving current fics, but this particular one is for one shots unrelated to any currents stories.Day 1: Cuddles (Naked) - Jaehee/MC"Your body is soft and small..."Day 2: Kisses (Naked) - Yuuri/Viktor"Viktor!"Day 3: First Time - Jumin/Zen"A thud jostled the door..."





	1. Day 1: Cuddles (Naked) - Jaehee/MC

Your body is soft and small. 

 

Jaehee is, by no means, a tall woman. She is perfectly average in the respect, and may be biased when she feels she is a pretty woman, but no great beauty. Her body is not soft, by virtue of her regular practice of martial arts, but you curl into her all the same, breath warm on her bare skin.

 

You’re the one who is a great beauty. Your inside matches your outside, and everyone can tell. Jaehee fought hard to reach you through all the other hands that offered themselves to you. She fought to be the only person in your sight, the one you looked to first before anyone else. 

 

It’s the greatest victory Jaehee claims, to this day. 

 

You murmur against her chest, still drowsy, still stirring, and Jaehee holds you patiently. She lowers her face to your hair and inhales the scent of your herbal shampoo. She knows that you know Jaehee loves the scent, but she refuses every time you offer to share with her. The scent belongs to you. 

 

Jaehee caresses her hand over your shoulder, her palm aligning to the curve of your back, when you finally open your eyes. 

 

You sigh, and Jaehee easily parts her legs when she feels yours pressing between them, seeking a closer connection. 

 

There will never be a close enough connection for the two of you, not physically. 

 

“Good morning,” Jaehee whispers, smoothing her lips against your temple, the softest kiss she can offer. 

 

She feels your smile on her skin and shudders when your small hands tickle over her waist. 

 

“What time is it?” You ask, voice groggy but pleased. 

 

Jaehee mindlessly gropes for a cell, finds yours, and taps the home button. 

 

“9:13 a.m.,” she recites. 

 

You groan, and the sound vibrates against Jaehee’s ribs. “It’s late.”

 

“Mm. But we’re closed today.” It’s a good day to be late. Jaehee would never have thought that before she met you. 

 

“We’ll have time, won’t we?” You look up, tucking your face in Jaehee’s neck, pressing small kisses to her jaw. Jaehee feels, quite keenly, the movement of your thigh between hers. 

 

Her voice is dry when she answers, “Yoosung’s graduation is at 3:00 p.m. Making his cake should take-”

 

“We have time,” you interrupt, pressing your thigh further up. 

 

Jaehee chokes, and you, with your small, soft body, easily press her back to the bed.


	2. Day 2: Kiss (Naked) - Yuuri/Viktor

“Viktor!”

 

His voice is muffled by the spray of the shower, but the bathroom door is open, and Viktor is in the other room, still toweling his own hair dry.

 

“Yuuri?”

 

Yuuri slides the door of the shower open, just a crack, and peers out at Viktor. Gold gleams under the bright light of the bathroom, and Yuuri’s eyes follow Viktor’s slim, ring bound finger.

 

“Um, the shampoo, it’s almost empty…” He tells Viktor lamely. Or perhaps domestically. It’s still a marvel that he and Viktor are such as thing as _domestic._

 

Viktor’s lips curve, a small smile gracing his face. “I know. I put in an order online, it should arrive tomorrow.”

 

The words flow in Yuuri’s ear and out the other.

 

Viktor’s body is mostly dry, but there is a damp sheen to his pale skin, especially around his neck where wet hair curls enticingly.

 

A small bruise brings fading color to Viktor’s throat. Yuuri remembers how it got there quite well.

 

Was it too late to coax Viktor into another shower before bed?

 

“Yuuri.”

 

That didn’t sound like the first time Viktor had said his name. Yuuri’s wandering eyes snapped up.

 

Blue eye crinkled, amused and well aware of what had distracted Yuuri. He padded forward, and released the towel that clung to his hips.

 

Yuuri _whined._

 

“Vik- Mm!”

 

Viktor pushed the shower door further open and leaned in, catching Yuuri by his mouth, lips and tongue meeting happily.

 

He didn’t appear to notice or care about the water pelting his face as he gave Yuuri what he had been fantasizing about.

 

Yuuri moaned, sloppily reaching for Viktor, wet, soapy hands sliding on Viktor’s hips.

 

Viktor nipped his tongue cheekily, panting as he pulled back and blinked through newly drenched hair.

 

He bent, plucked his towel from the floor, but left the one that had circled his hips where it had fallen. Viktor returned to toweling his hair dry and turned away from Yuuri, who gaped after him.

 

“Finish your shower quickly, Yuuri~” Viktor sang, and danced out of sight to their bedroom.

  
Yuuri shrieked incoherently and did _not_ finish showering before he chased Viktor into their bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably the only Yuri on Ice I'll write for this challenge.


	3. Day 3: First Time - Jumin/Zen

A thud jostled the door, frantic hands desperately trying, and failing, to slide the keycard through to open it. Soft lips soothed a red mark on the back of Zen’s neck, and calmer hands than his plucked the card away and deftly slotted it in, twisting the knob of the door as it clicked open. 

 

Jumin was molded to his back, herding him into the room without pulling away from Zen’s body. The door swung shut behind them, and the click of the lock was lost in the blood pounding in Zen’s ears. 

 

“Do you have…?” 

 

He couldn’t finish his words, to bring reality to this already unreal situation. In what world had he ever expected to even be friends with this CEO-in-waiting, let alone eagerly follow him back to his hotel room. 

 

Well, that wasn’t true. Jumin was the one who followed  _ him _ . 

 

Jumin hummed affirmatively against his neck, his teeth just shy of nipping at Zen’s pale skin. Zen shuddered and tightened a hand over the arm around his hip.

 

“There is lubricant and condoms in the bedside table. We are of similar size, so the condoms should fit either of us,” Jumin stated, his words professional but tone more heated than anything Zen had heard from him before. 

 

Tonight was not going to be mere playing. Tonight was real. If there was ever any chance Zen had of backing out, it ended now. 

 

He belonged to Jumin. And Jumin was his. 

 

A thrill, possessive and pleased, tremored through his body. 

 

Zen twisted in Jumin’s arms and pressed the man to the wall faster than Jumin could react. His mouth followed, swallowing Jumin’s startled grunt, and his hands groped for Jumin’s until he found his wrists and pinned them down. 

 

Under him, Jumin struggled, biting at Zen’s lips, pressing back with his tongue to invade Zen in return, but Jumin was not the one whose body was his work. He cared for himself, for the sake of health, but he did not lift weights, or go jogging, or fight. If Zen had been of a smaller stature, even with all of those, Jumin might have had a chance of bullying him back. It was to Zen’s advantage that they were of similar height and weight. 

 

Zen withdrew, just enough that Jumin tried to follow him with his lips. 

 

“Jumin,” Zen growled against his mouth, their breathing heavy and mingled. “Let me have you.”

 

Jumin paused, and Zen could see the cogs whirring behind his eyes. “Do we not have each other?” He posed. 

 

Zen groaned and let his head fall on the wall beside Jumin’s. “Yes, but, I meant… I want to be on top.”

 

“I see. You wish to negotiate our sexual positions,” Jumin realized. He slipped from Zen’s relaxed grip and stepped away. He loosened his tie from his throat, casually unbuttoning his suit. 

 

“What are you doing! Jumin, you-” Zen grabbed for him, halting his clinical undressing. “What if I wanted to do that?” 

 

Jumin cocked his head. “We will be nude in order to proceed with full intercourse. Why does it matter who undresses who?” 

 

“You…” Zen sighed, the sound ragged as it was pulled from his throat. “You have no sense of mood. It’s foreplay, like what we were just doing.” 

 

“We were kissing.” 

 

“Yeah, and it’s supposed to be leading up to sex! I’m not having sex with a machine, I’m having sex with you, Jumin!” Zen growled, snatching Jumin’s tie in his fist. 

 

Jumin was quiet, his eyes softening against all measure of what Zen knew to be typical of him. Softening the way they did when Zen did something that made him reach out and touch him as if he were precious. 

 

He did so now, closing the distance between them as he cradled Zen’s face between his palms.

 

“Once upon a time you would have claimed I was one and the same,” he murmured. 

 

Zen leaned forward, feeling the warmth of Jumin through his clothes and the firm weight of his body. 

 

“We’re all wrong sometimes,” he confessed, winding his arms around Jumin’s trim waist. “Undress me. You’ll see what I mean.”

 

Jumin hummed, mildly amused. “You must release me first,” he noted with a quick kiss that he followed with a nip.

 

Zen pulled himself away before he returned the nip, his eyes hungry, hands and arms left achingly empty. 

 

He was still as Jumin unclasped Zen’s jacket methodically, pausing to smooth his hands under the open jacket but over his black shirt. It fit his form closely, enough that Jumin could feel the definition of his chest through the thin fabric of his shirt. 

 

With purpose, he thumbed over a nipple. His eyes caught Zen’s as Zen stuttered a gasp and full body shuddered under Jumin’s hands. 

 

Zen could only watch as a predatory smile exposed Jumin’s teeth. 

 

“Yes,” Jumin purred, “I see what you mean.” 

 

“Jumin…” Zen wasn’t sure he hadn’t whined. 

 

Jumin swooped forward, pushing Zen’s jacket off, tearing it down his arms. He growled into Zen’s mouth as Zen repaid the favor and fumbled desperately at Jumin’s buttons. 

 

When his shirt followed his jacket to the floor, Jumin shoved his hands beneath Zen’s black shirt, his fingers mapping the strength of his muscles beneath his pale skin. 

 

He started when Zen yelped and pulled away, his hand flying to his kiss swollen lips. 

 

“You bit me!” Zen hissed, thin brows furrowed. 

 

Jumin swallowed down his breaths, attempting to achieve calm in the face of this incubus. His shirt had ridden over his abdomen from Jumin’s attention, exposing a white strip of skin and the dip of his hips. 

 

“I apologize,” Jumin rasped, but could not look Zen in the eyes for favor of his skin. It was a dangerous distraction. 

 

Zen paused in dabbing at his not bleeding lip, following the line of Jumin’s eyes. Then, he grinned with a mouth full of mischief. 

 

Slowly, pale fingers dipped under the black shirt, pulling it up inch by agonizing inch. Jumin swallowed thickly as Zen exposed his belly button, his muscled abdomen, and up to the pink nipples on lean, defined pectorals as Zen finally hiked the shirt up to his collar. 

 

Jumin needed no invitation to dive forward and pressed Zen back into the suite’s large bed in a fevered tumble. 

 

Panting, like a beast, like the wolf Zen so often claimed to be in heated moments, Jumin enclosed his lips over Zen’s pretty chest. 

 

Above him, Zen cried out as Jumin feasted, biting just shy of pain, kissing in a fever, licking over his nipples until they pebbled when left alone, wet and abused, to the cold air of the room. 

 

“Jumin!” Zen gasped, shaking as he pressed his hand against the other man’s head. “Shit, you’re the virgin here, what the hell.”

 

Jumin, with great reluctance, lifted his head from decorating Zen’s lovely chest. “I want to be on top,” he stated, palming Zen’s hips. One hand traveled to the front of Zen’s pants and popped the button of them. With little resistance, he parted Zen’s legs and settled between them, rolling his hips forward.

 

“ _ Fuck, _ ” Zen moaned, with feeling. 

 

“Let me have you. We can negotiate other positions for later occurrences,” Jumin murmured, reaching between them to tug down the zipper of Zen’s pants. 

 

“How are you still talking like that?” Zen demanded, raising his hips to help Jumin remove his pants. He forced himself upright, growling as he clasped a hand behind Jumin’s head and lured him forward. 

 

They kissed deeply, wet noises loud between them as they slotted themselves just so, hips arching together. They mutually shuddered, and Jumin drew away, a line of saliva following his mouth until it broke. 

 

Zen reached down and grabbed a nice handful of Jumin’s ass in both hands, grinning fiercely as Jumin jerked his hips forward in response. 

 

“Pants. Off,” he purred roughly and spread his legs wide. “Where is the lube?” 

 

Triumph flushed through him as he watched Jumin swallow, taking in the visual of Zen’s blatant invitation. “I will get it,” Jumin promised, surging forward to reach for the bedside table. 

 

Foolish. Zen took one look at the expanse of pale flesh and pressed forward, lips and teeth latching over Jumin’s chest. 

 

Jumin hissed, reeling back with the bottle of lubricant, condoms falling from his startled grip to the floor. 

 

“You bit me,” Jumin said, a calmer, but no less heated, parody of Zen’s outburst moments before. His eyes darkened, but not with displeasure. 

 

Zen licked his lips, pointed and unashamed as he lounged against the plump pillows, legs still open wide. “You tempted the beast.” 

 

Jumin hummed, pressing his fingers against the red area, just below his nipple. “We are a pair of beasts, are we not?” A smile crossed his lips and he sat, casually peeling off his pants, his expensive underwear pulled down with them. 

 

His shoes had long been removed, and all that was left were - 

 

“Are you wearing garters with your socks?” Zen sputtered, eyeing the garments around Jumin’s slender calves. It was such an old business man type thing to wear, but… 

 

“I am,” Jumin confirmed as he leaned over to remove them properly. 

 

“Waitwaitwait,” Zen scrambled, shoving away from the pillows as he tossed himself into Jumin’s lap. “Keep them on.” 

 

Jumin’s brows rose, but he didn’t say a word. Rather, he leaned back, supporting his weight on one hand, the other steady over Zen’s thigh. 

 

“Very well,” he agreed readily, eyes tracing greedily up Zen’s naked body. Zen’s cock throbbed impatiently.

 

Ah, nothing distracted Zen quite like an appreciative gaze. He could do his own appreciating later. He leaned in and kissed Jumin, small and sweet on the the corner of his lips. 

 

“If you’re going to fuck me, you’ll need that lube,” Zen murmured with a suggestive roll of his hips.

 

“Crude,” Jumin scoffed, even as he scooped up the bottle beside them. “I am going to make love to you. Vigorously and more than once.” 

 

Zen’s face flared red.  _ “Oh my god,”  _ he groaned, hiding against Jumin’s neck. “You… You romantic bastard.” 

 

“I would prefer you not call me a bastard, but I am glad you find me romantic,” Jumin informed him, snapping open the cap of the lube. 

 

“Shut up!” Zen snapped without heat. “Hey wait, do you know what you’re doing?” 

 

Suspiciously wet fingers fumbled down his rear, the only betrayal of anxiety in Jumin’s otherwise cool demeanor. 

 

“I have a basic understand of male reproductive anatomy, and I did research anal sex when we started becoming more physical in a sexual manner.” 

 

“Kissing. It’s called kissing.” 

 

“Well, it certainly wasn’t punching, yes.” 

 

“I only ever -  _ Hnm!”  _

 

Those fingers were done fumbling. Jumin stroked between his cheeks, pressing down with just enough pressure behind Zen’s balls. He proceeded without pause to slip back, massaging Zen’s opening. 

 

How the hell did virgin Jumin know about that spot?

 

“Done… Playing?” Zen panted in Jumin’s ear, arms around his broad shoulders. Jumin hummed, gently pressing against Zen’s entrance. 

 

He did his best to relax as Jumin breached him, that one finger larger than anything he had taken in a while. The lube did much to smooth the way, but the feeling was odd and intimate. Zen resisted the urge to squirm, tightening his hold on Jumin. 

 

“Go slow,” he attempted to guide, voice wavering. Jumin obeyed and kept his movements simple, merely working to help relax Zen’s muscles as he grew used to the intrusion. The odd feeling ceased, but left emptiness in its wake. 

 

Zen gave into the squirming urge, rocking his hips just enough to rub his cock along Jumin’s. They both moaned, and Zen felt Jumin straighten them as he pushed up from his recline. A hand slid over his hip, but Jumin’s grip wasn’t enough to bruise. Yet.   

 

“Okay,” Zen pressed his ass back against Jumin’s fingers. “Put another one in.” 

 

Jumin wasted no time, slipping the first finger almost out, but sliding in with a partner. Zen sighed, rocking slowly. 

 

Encouraged, Jumin thrust slowly with his fingers, leaning back just enough to lay eyes on Zen’s face as he curled them inside him. 

 

Zen groaned as he felt them pass just shy of his prostate, his red eyes captured in Jumin’s grey gaze. “Just a little more…” Zen tried to adjust with his hips, biting at his own lips. “Just - There!” 

 

He gasped, jolting, and Jumin growled, his fingers thrusting hard and fast as he found the spot within Zen that gave him such pleasure. Armed with this knowledge, Jumin was relentless in his assault. 

 

Zen’s hips chased every thrust, but it wasn’t enough. This isn’t how he wanted this encounter to end, no matter Jumin’s claim of repeat performances. 

 

“Fuck, oh god, Jumin just - In me! Please, Jumin, fuck me!” 

 

“Your mouth is filthy,” Jumin growled, and he rolled them, Zen writhing on the bed beneath him now empty of Jumin’s fingers. 

 

“No more filthy than your mind.” Zen pulled Jumin down into a thorough kiss, hitching his legs over Jumin’s hips. “Now… Muh - M - Make love to me.” 

 

Zen’s burning ears were worth the sappiness of that phrase as he watched Jumin’s face melt. The sheer affection in his expression was palpable, and it was nearly enough for Zen to make himself a personal promise to remember that phrase every time they had sex. 

 

Jumin dove back in for another kiss, just enough to express his gratitude for Zen’s use of “make love,” and grabbed the bottle of lube. 

 

Desire was no excuse for lack of preparation. Even was Zen groaned, he turned away to fetch a condom from the floor of the room. 

 

Time bled together as he ripped one open, prepared himself fastidiously, and resettled between Zen’s thighs. 

 

“Are you ready?” Zen questioned, petting down Jumin’s arm. 

 

Jumin hiked Zen’s leg up, reaching between them to steady his cock against Zen. “That is something I should ask you.” 

 

Zen huffed a soft laugh. “Then my answer is yes. What’s yours?” 

 

A soft smile graced Jumin’s lips. “Yes.” 

 

For all the intense foreplay, when Jumin finally pushed into him the moment was tender. Zen couldn’t feel himself breathe as Jumin steadily, but slowly, seated himself until his hips were against Zen’s ass. 

 

Then the moment passed, and Zen was more full than he had ever been in his life. Emotionally, physically, whatever he could name, Jumin had filled him up. 

 

He clung, nails digging into fair skin, and dragged Jumin’s face to his as he felt Jumin’s hips retreat. 

 

A thrust forward punched a breathless wail from his mouth, which was promptly caught by Jumin’s lips, until every thrust was punctuated by a kiss. 

 

A kiss to his lips, teeth dragging and trying not to bite. 

 

A kiss on his cheek, a remembrance to the tenderness of their joining. 

 

A kiss down his jaw, Jumin’s thrusts rapidly growing rough. He wasn’t going to last much longer, but Zen wasn’t going to either. 

 

He barely felt the teeth at his neck, the tongue on his pulse as Jumin’s lips felt his throat vibrate with the strength of his moans. Zen took himself in hand, cock wet with precum that had been dribbling since Jumin’s fingers prepped him. 

 

His orgasm took him by surprise when it came bursting through his veins after only a few pumps of his hand, cum spilling over his fist and stomach as he cried out. Zen’s body shook, muscles firing and tensing until all he could hear was the blood in his ears and Jumin’s groan. 

 

Jumin’s body above him thrust just once more, and his own climax overtook him. 

 

Before Zen, Jumin considered the act of sex no more special than masturbation, which he rarely did. The endorphins of an orgasm were pleasant, but not worth the necessary time it took to work himself up enough to achieve orgasm when he could be spending that time more wisely. Thus, sex with another person wasn’t worth the time dealing with everything that came with socializing in order to achieve mutual orgasms for the sake of anything other than reproduction. 

 

His previous conclusions were so vastly different from reality he could have slapped himself. Zen, beautiful, stubborn Zen continued to prove him wrong. 

 

Never before had orgasm left him so boneless with ecstasy that he collapsed, with only the barest presence of mind to land beside Zen and not on him. His very skin felt so sensitive that when Zen touched him, he trembled. 

 

Soft lips graced his cheek, silver hair flowing into view. 

 

“Zen…” Jumin breathed. 

 

Zen chuckled quietly. “Good, huh?” 

 

Jumin stared up at him, eyes half lidded, and nodded. 

 

He was going to marry this man.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm attempting to push myself to practice writing while I work on chapters for my other stories and build up a backlog to post during and after this challenge.


End file.
